


Bright Lights

by Broodyandproud



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, We needed some fluff after having out hearts ripped brutally out of our chests, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broodyandproud/pseuds/Broodyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running. Clarke remembers running specifically, with the wind blowing through her hair with every stride she took into that forrest. She remembers yelling, maybe her own, maybe not, but she knows there was a jumble of words she would not be able to repeat to anyone, because it was there and then, with a bang, it was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or have any affiliation with The 100.

Running. Clarke remembers running specifically, with the wind blowing through her hair with every stride she took into that forest. She remembers yelling, maybe her own, maybe not, but she knows there was a jumble of words she would not be able to repeat to anyone, because it was there and then, with a bang, it was gone. 

Everything was gone. No yelling. No running. No fear. Just a blackness that surrounded her as quickly as the bang came, and she knew then that a part of her plan had gone terribly wrong. 

She was ambushed, and definitely wounded. Although she was not able to move, see, hear, or feel anything, her mind had never moved faster and clearer than it did in that moment. She was trapped in her limp, unmoving body, then suddenly her clear thoughts and unplanned rest was disturbed. 

Clarke’s senses started coming back just as quickly as they had gone away. She felt a soft touch to her shoulder, then her cheek, then back to her shoulder. She was met again with yet another shake, this time followed by a soft voice. 

“Clarke…Clarke?” The soft voice spoke with both worry and excitement fused into one emotion. 

Clarke tried to respond, although she couldn’t pinpoint who the voice belonged to. She tried to move her lips as hard as she tried to move her body. But still she was met with nothing, because quite frankly, this wound has knocked the wind out of her and she needs a damn minute. The voice can wait while she gains her composure. 

A few minutes pass by and Clarke finally started to flutter her eyelashes, and wiggle her fingers bit by bit. Soon enough, she opens her eyes. 

The voice spoke again, “Clarke, it’s all ok. You will be fine here. Just give yourself a minute to adjust.” 

Clarke couldn’t speak yet, but soon her eyes were all the way open and she knew what the voice meant by adjusting. This was the most brightly lit place she had ever been to, and she thought if she kept her eyes open for another second she would surely be blind for the rest of her life. 

She sat up a little, again with her eyes closed tightly as if she were a little kid waiting for a surprise. The small of her back was met with a gentle touch helping her sit up. A small groan left Clarke’s lips, and she heard a small chuckle coming out of the voice’s mouth. 

She groaned again, “What part of my pain amuses you?” 

“It’s not your pain that amuses me. I would never wish to see you in pain as you are now, but just seeing you at all has me a bit giddy, you could say,” the voice responded again with a bit of seriousness mixed with the same excitement as before. 

Clarke was still waiting for her eyes to adjust. “Where am I?” 

“If I knew, I would have started with that. How are you adjusting, Clarke?” The voice ended the girl’s name with a slight click put on the K.  
Immediately Clarke knew exactly who this voice belonged to. It was the girl who’s army she had torched, the girl who had kissed her unexpectedly, and the girl she had rejected. This was the commander who had betrayed her on the mountain, but also the commanded she had attempted to kill, but couldn’t. But more than anything, this was Lexa. This was her Lexa who she had fallen for harder than she could have ever thought. This was her Lexa whom she had loved, then had been stolen from her life immediately after their feelings finally lead them to each other. 

After her eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights, Clarke couldn't believe that she was seeing Lexa right in front of her. Without thinking, she sprung herself into the arms she had only been in once before. Her sudden movements were met with no pain, just the feeling of strong arms wrapped around her like they would never let go again. 

A few minutes had gone by and they said nothing to each other, but then Lexa broke the hug and cupped Clarke’s face gently. With a swift movement of her thumb she wiped away the tears Clarke wasn't even aware of forming or falling down her face. 

“I’m..I’m sorry. it’s just…I’ve missed you so much and I never thought…I never..” She was too in shock and excited to finish her sentence. 

“You know, Clarke, when we said ‘Until we meet again’, I honestly thought it would be a little longer.” 

Both of them shared a laugh, and again another hug. Then it quickly stopped. 

“Wait…Lexa..am I dead?” 

A sudden sadness washed over Lexa’s face as she nodded slowly. “It seems to be that way, Clarke. I’m sorry I didn’t mention that before, I was being selfish…if there was anything I could do to make it better I…” 

She was interrupted by a quick ‘shhh’ and then two smaller hands met her face as she was pulled in for a kiss she had been waiting for for over three years. They stayed there just holding each other, lips meeting hungrily for a few moments, then they finally pulled away. They let their foreheads touch and stared into each other’s eyes. Finally, Lexa broke the silence. 

“I am selfish here, Clarke. But I have felt more at peace right now than I ever did when I was ‘Heda’, and I would need nothing more in my eternity if you would stay with me. With this being said, I must tell you there is a way you could try to go back….” 

Again, Clarke’s lips interrupted her with just a gentle peck and a shake of her head.

“No.” 

“No?” 

She shook her head again and looked deeply into the green eyes she had etched forever into her memory. “No, Ai gonplei ste odon. (My fight is over).”

Lexa showed that smile that only Clarke could ever cause and then shook her head. 

“The fight might be over, but everything we have talked about before; purpose, feeling, loving, and living has just begun.” She stood up and reached out her hand. Clarke took it without any objection and stood up. 

“Where are we going?” 

They started walking off into the distance and a sound of laughing and music met both of their ears. A smile again came over Lexa’s face and she turned to face Clarke. 

“I know some people who would love to finally put a face to your name.”

Clarke then reciprocates the smile “You talk about me?”

“All the time, except I left out that period of time when your hair smelled of the most pungent animal waste.” 

Clarke then let out a loud laugh and hit Lexa’s shoulder. As they were walking off into the distance, she knew she was being selfish leaving some of her loved ones behind, but right here in this moment she knew she made the right choice. Everyone else would be fine, and she knew it deep down inside. 

She whisper to them although she knew they couldn't hear her, “Until we meet again. I will be the one to greet you.” 

Although Clarke knew she had just met death, right then and there with Lexa guiding her, she had never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was devastated at the end of 3x07 and I couldn't get 'Until we meet again' out of my head. So that was the line that inspired this! Hopefully Clarke and Lexa will meet again soon, although I don't actually wish death on Clarke! Hope you enjoyed. If there is anything I can do to improve, just let me know and I'll keep any advice in mind!


End file.
